Psychic Connection
by Evangel Tepes
Summary: Mew and Mewtwo, once lovers and now brutal enemies. NO PORN. Rated T for possible graphic violence and/or murder? Note: I wrote chapters 1 and 2 around a year ago using my old style. Don't complain if the style seems different.
1. History Lesson

History Lesson

Cerulean Cave, dark secret of Cerulean City. Said to house the strongest, most fearsome Pokémon in all of Kanto, this particular cave is only accessible to an elite few trainers who prove their worth. Unbeknownst to almost all of those trainers, there is a secret Pokémon sealed away deep inside the cave, on its lowest, deepest, scariest floor.

This act was a precaution made by Mew, the origin of all Kanto Pokémon. Mew, the ultimate Pokémon of kindness and goodness, made the ultimate sacrifice to seal away her lover, Mewtwo. Mewtwo was created by the gods to serve as Mew's groom, to create the world together. When he found out about his purpose for existence, Mewtwo decided to destroy the world he had helped to create, and he had the power to do so several times over.

Mew's sub-purpose was to protect all living things on Earth. When Mewtwo began his campaign of death against existence, she was forced to stop him. An epic battle began above the skies of what is now Cerulean City and spread out over the whole Kanto region. The Seafoam Islands, the Cinnabar Volcano, Mt. Moon, all of Kanto's famous landmarks were created in the battles that are now associated under one well-known name: The Lovers' Duel. Many Pokémon lost their lives in service either to Mew or Mewtwo, and many who remained neutral were also slain. The cemetery in Lavender Town was started solely to honor the dead that fought for their beliefs. Both Mew's and Mewtwo's soldiers were buried there, with the hopes that after death, they would find peace and harmony with themselves.

The final battle of the war began at Celadon. Mewtwo and Mew, both tired of running and ceaselessly fighting, agreed to fight for the final time at Celadon. The terms of victory were simple: the other Pokémon must be dead in order to be the victor. After days of endless fighting and chaos, Mew finally overcame Mewtwo by just a centimeter. Mewtwo lay on his back in defeat, eyes staring up into the clear blue sky. Breathing was next to impossible for him. His whole body roared in protest when he so much as blinked. If he tried to project his thoughts, in order to communicate, his whole brain threatened to shut down on him. Mew, too, was in poor condition. One of her arms wouldn't move correctly and an eye had swollen shut for the better part of the battle. One of Mewtwo's Dark Balls had left a burn on her tail that wouldn't heal at all. Her right ear had a small tick-mark.

Mew floated over sluggishly and sat down beside Mewtwo, who continued to look up into the sky for the inability to really move any part of his body.

"Is it… over?" he gasped out, using his mouth to speak for the first time in quite some time. Mew painfully nodded.

"It is…" she mumbled, laying back and resting her head against his shoulder. "It's finally done…"

"Who is the victor… I wonder…" he spluttered through small quantities of blood. Mew quickly sat up (and came to regret it momentarily) and leaned his torso up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried for her lover even though he had almost killed her. He let a very small grin come out on his face.

"How I envy you… always so kind… and compassionate…" he whispered, stroking her cheek. "If I had been real… My own Pokémon… I wonder if… I could've been… the same…"

"M-Mewtwo…" she stumbled, tears in her eyes, "what are you talking about? You are real. You are your own…"

Mewtwo wiped her face softly. "Don't cry for me. I'm…" he closed his eyes and sighed contently, "just your shadow. You see?" he said as he pointed to hers and his shadows mingled together on the ground. The tail of his shadow had taken the place of her shadow's tail. She giggled weakly.

"Behind me all the way, huh?"

The two laughed genuinely, though very lightly. "Mew… I want you to seal my body away in a deep, dark cave somewhere outside the reach of your and my followers. Grant me this last request, and keep my darkness away from the light…" Mewtwo groaned and kissed her on the cheek, then passed out. Mew let his head fall gently to the ground and clasped his hand in hers, then warped away with him. Not long did she have to search, for she remembered Cerulean Cave's depth and difficulty. Placing him deep inside, she sealed the doors away, leaving him to wake up to his eternity of solitude.

Or so they thought…

That was more than 5,000 years ago, according to historians. Since then, the main door and all subsequent doors have become unsealed due to the withering power of a psychic seal. Few adventurers are foolish enough to go in Cerulean Cave, and the few who do make it down fail to come across the legendary god that is said to dwell within. Even fewer make it back out. The only accounts of the god Pokémon are in the records of trainers who didn't survive, adding to the already dark legend that "They who see the Pokémon will never see again." It's been said that on certain days, if someone went into the cave, they could hear moans of "Mew… Mew…"

Through all the fools who have tried to capture it, it has been gaining strength from its fallen victims. Though no one else knows, the Pokémon has been defeating its enemies faster, and by his calculations will soon have enough power to throw the world back into turmoil. It's only a matter of time…

Mew, meanwhile, has kept a form of immortality all her own. When her body dies, an egg is made. This egg hatches immediately, spawning a new, baby Mew with all her memories and skills intact. Through many generations she has kept a close watch on Mewtwo and the world they created together. It had been planned that Mewtwo would become a guardian with her, but things didn't quite go as planned.

Mew visited the Cerulean Cave everyday, and knew that Mewtwo was reviving. She could feel all the dark energy surging back towards him, gradually growing day-by-day. But she'd placed a seal on his heart when she sealed him away. Hopefully, it would keep the darkness from corrupting his heart beyond the point of no return. If it ever did go that far, Mew would be forced to kill him. After all, the conditions were that one of them died before victory could be claimed.

One day, when Mew was playing in the surf of Fuchsia's southern beach, a beat-up Pidgey approached her.

"It's… It's…" the bird spluttered as it crashed onto the beach. "Mew…two…"

Mew's face showed pure fear for a moment. She wanted to ask if the bird was absolutely sure, but for now the damage done to it was enough. Mew quickly gathered a few Berries from nearby and forced Pidgey to take them.

"Where is he now?"

"Still in Cerulean…" the bird gasped. "Hurry…"

Psychic Connection ~ END


	2. Why Me?

_Chapter 2 ~ I Tried_

_Mew landed hurriedly and rushed into Cerulean Cave, feeling the ever-stronger presence growing closer as she dived into the depths of the cavernous cave. All her thoughts were on keeping Mewtwo away from light. She heard the scream of a dying Machoke and began rushing._

_Mew hoped it was only an illusion, her eyes playing tricks on her, some Ghastly trying to deceive her. Mewtwo held up a Machoke by his neck, suffocating the life out of him and absorbing his soul. The Machoke withered away and was released from Mewtwo's bloody hand. The Psychic-Pokémon flicked his hand, slinging the blood from it and began to walk towards Mew in the darkness. However, he did not know at all that she was there. He walked straight into her and the two fell over._

'_What is this?' he projected angrily as he raised himself back up with telekinetic power. His eyes glowed as he used more of his godly power to see in the dark. Mewtwo's face suddenly changed as he saw what he least expected._

'_M… Mew?' he projected in shock. She slowly sat up and nodded fearfully. He looked hurt for a moment. 'Don't be scared…' he said softly. 'I won't hurt you. You still mean so much to me.' He opened his arms widely. 'How about a hug?'_

_Mew slowly floated up off the dank cave floor. "I don't really know that I can trust you…" she said hesitantly. Mewtwo appeared even more hurt._

'_Do you really think I would hurt you, Mew?' he projected. 'Please? It's been so long without your warm, benevolent touch to help me feel alive…'_

_Mew slowly floated into him, and his arms went around her neck loosely. She tried to hug him back, but her stubby arms more or less prevented that. He was just as warm as she remembered him being, and she nuzzled him to try and get him to tighten his embrace on her._

"_I've missed you…" she whispered, a tear of joy running out of her eye and a sigh moaning its way out of her mouth. Mewtwo rubbed her back slowly, full of complacency._

"_Just as warm and alive… as I recall…" he whispered through his mouth, then bit her ear lightly. She rubbed her head against his shoulder when he let go._

"_Oh… do that again…" she mumbled. He did as instructed and bit lightly again, this time at a different place on her ear. "I missed that…"_

'_Something seems… different about your body…'_

"_It's my newest body."_

'_Your newest body?' he repeated. 'What do you mean?'_

"_Just as you haven't died yet, I haven't died yet, per se. My soul lives on through a form of reincarnation…" she replied. "I think it's something the gods did…"_

'_I wouldn't doubt it. After all, we're both still very alive. Neither of us would be allowed to die without settling the score, my love…' Mewtwo reasoned. 'I think that would be a motive for them…'_

_Mew suddenly jumped up. "You don't mean that our duel is supposed to continue?"_

_Mewtwo floated up to his feet. 'That is exactly what I mean.' Now Mew was aggravated that Mewtwo had just ruined the moment entirely, even though she was thinking about the very same thing the whole time._

"_Why can't you just come back to the light with me? Why do we have to fight?"_

'_I want to destroy the gods for what they did to me in my birth. You are supposed to protect them. My love for you is undying, but my hatred for them is unquenchable. Only in their deaths will I be happy again. Only in a dark act can I find the light.'_

_Mew's eyes began to water up. "You can't possibly mean to still go through with this!"_

_Mewtwo brought his hands together and formed a Dark Ball. 'I don't know. I have to. One of us must die to cease the cycle.' He threw his sphere of death, missing Mew on purpose but blasting a giant hole in the side of Cerulean Cave. He retreated through it, into the world, into its light. Mew sat, a small ball of muddled emotions, and cried._

"_Why… why me?" she moaned sorrowfully, voice echoing through the unsympathetic caverns._

_Meanwhile, Mewtwo flew with a fury to destroy. Exposure to the sun and new life was beginning to mess with his mind in a terrible way. He could hear voices talking to him every time he tried to think._

"_Look at all this trash you and Mew have created," they would mock. "You've created nothing at all. You aren't even real yourself. You're just a clone!"_

_Mewtwo would thrash around at things only he could see when the attacks were extremely bad. At times he accidentally killed Pokémon and humans. He waited out on Seafoam Island, meditating to try and increase control over his own mind._

'_I've gone mad…' he thought. 'I thought insanity could never actually get WORSE…'_

_Articuno saw Mewtwo one day on his rare visits outside the caves. It was morning, and the Psychic Pokémon was sitting cross-legged off in the shore, the waves lapping up and stopping at him. He was walled off by his own psychic force, and only small mists of seawater came on him. He seemed mostly composed, with his eyes closed and face blanked. It looked almost as if he was doing some kind of yoga. Articuno knew the legend of Mew and Mewtwo. He was unsure whether to try and fight or go about his own business. He flew away, and when he came back in the evening, Mewtwo had vanished._

_Articuno cautiously returned to his icy nest. Just as he was about to step in, he heard a deep voice echoing all over._

'_Articuno…' it bellowed. 'Join me, and your eternal life is granted. Serve me, just as your forefathers did, and I shall reward you with your wildest and most desired dreams!'_

_The ice bird turned slowly and saw what he thought had left long ago. "Mewtwo… how dare you. My forefathers were all killed in your battles, serving YOU!" he cried as he angrily pointed a feather at Mewtwo like it was an index finger. "I can't believe you would possibly think I would willingly join you!"_

'_Who said anything about willingly?' Mewtwo's image dissipated, and Dark Balls blasted from every direction at Articuno. He dodged several, but wasn't quick enough to dodge all of them. Soon he was overcome, and Mewtwo stood over him with naught but a silhouette of evil and purple-glowing eyes to distinguish him from anything else. Articuno's body floated, surrounded by an equally lilac border of light, and then warped away with the villain._


End file.
